


not his ! jaeyong

by K1TTYL1XUE



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Boyfriends, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Top Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1TTYL1XUE/pseuds/K1TTYL1XUE
Summary: taeyong let yoonoh go meet with his friends and go shopping but when the younger got home he went straight to his phone to call with his best friend johnny. taeyong had to show the small boy that he is the only one that can love him right
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	not his ! jaeyong

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof read this so there might be some spelling errors! this is something I wrote on wattpad but decided to put here aswell. (lower case are intended)

taeyong had always had issues with trust and being very overprotective, yoonoh being a bit of a hoe for fun added to it all. taeyong was getting so fed up with his boyfriends behavior he wouldn't dare say anything though, or would he? that's not very clear at the moment but on the other side of things

jaehyun was currently at the mall with two of his close friends mark and johnny the three spending hours wlaking around the rather large mall checking out every single store they passed on the way buying a few things aswell before a woman with long black hair with bangs, a rather short skirt and a cropped sweater, stopped them specifically jaehyun inside of a bath works store

"um sir" she breathed out heavily "yes, what is it?" johnny asked "not you what the heck" she snarled before running her hand down jaehyun's chest "yes ma'am" jaehyun mumbles 

"why not spend this day with me instead of these two bitches maybe even spend all night with me too cutie" she giggles "wh- no thank you I have a boyfriend, I'm not interested sorry" jaehyun's cute face flushed a bright shade of red "but you'd be so much happier with me!?" she glares pushing jaehyun back into mark 

"what the fuck" johnny yelps "uncool man" he says flatly grabbing his best friends shoulder tightly "I won't just let you push my best friend after trying to make him sleep with you tho he obviously doesn't want to" johnny sneers at the lady.

the three decided to just leave after that because jaehyun got all twitchy the three dancing and singing along to random songs playing on the radio

the first dropped of was mark who was driven by jaehyun back to his small house, then next was johnny who just so happens to live in the same apartment as him and right across the hall 

"alright bye jae" the light haired male smiles petting jaehyun's head before sharing a wave with the said name "call me!" jaehyun squeaks "got you" johnny laughs

jaehyun unlocking the door to his flat, being greeted by the sweet scent of strawberries and cinnamon "yongie I'm home" jaehyun beams warmly, his boyfriend who was sitting on a stool at the kitchen island smiling softly snaking himself over to the latter, placing a gentle and loving kiss on jaehyun's lips "how was your day out"

jaehyun just sighs, which was enough for taeyong to know that something went wrong "oh, what happened, sweets" 

"a woman tried to get in my pants" he mumbles rubbing his face in his hands "oh... did she do anything angel" to which the latter shakes his head no "alright"

jaehyun kissing his boyfriend for a second time after returning home, running off to his and taeyong shared room soon after being followed by the said name

changing out of his clothes from earlier not even caring that taeyong was watching him change at this point, his fragile body being enveloped in one of taeyong's baggy hoodies and a pair of sweatpants, he curls up on his bed noticing that his phone was ringing, checking the name to make sure it was johnny jaehyun picked up at an instance

smiling warmly at the sound of his best friend speaking

jaehyun had been on a call with his close friend johnny for at least two hours now an slightly angry but mostly jealous(but wouldn't admit to being jealous) taeyong sat beside his cute boyfriend who was ignoring him blabbering over anything he tried to tell the latter 

the male had a dumb smile on his face as johnny made some stupid jokes

"is he home" johnny's deep and raspy voice asked from the other line to which jaehyun gulped and looked up at taeyong with frantic or paranoid eyes looking back at his phone screen he nodded slowly "ah fuck" johnny grumbled "why so blue" jaehyun pouted at his best friends upset response

"I wanted to fuck around with you but he just had to be with you" taeyong glanced at his boyfriend his face blank the smaller looking up at him his eyes tearing up at how mad  
taeyong looked, he's never really seen taeyong look so ready to slap the shit out of someone before

jaehyun whimpered pathetically taeyong and jaehyun still starring at each other "what the fuck do you mean you want to fuck around with MY boyfriend" taeyong scoffed forcing himself over to jaehyun, grabbing the boy and holding him close glaring daggers into johnny through the screen

"chill I didn't mean it like that! I have my own boyfriend you don't need to be so pressed jesus" taeyong scoffed and held jaehyun even tighter "you're my puppy isn't that right" taeyong mumbles his eyes he glossy as his boyfriend looked up at him "your puppy" jaehyun hesitantly hummed in agreement "good" taeyong whispers hanging up on johnny

taeyong pressing kisses on any skin that was shown on jaehyun's small body thighs and waist being rubbed slowly

suddenly jaehyun slapped the latter's hands away "wait I fucking hate you!" the said name squeaked "you don't care you never did your just so stupid and jealous you won't even let me talk to my best friend!" 

the outburst was random, tears filling the males eyes

taeyong couldn't handle the sight of the boy crying he grabbed his hands tightly "baby...that's not true, please don't cry. you're my everything I'm not always like that you know that johnny was just being a bit too touchy with you" "your my baby not his" taeyong hums placing a gentle kiss on his sobbing boyfriends temple

wiping the boys tears away. jaehyun practically threw himself into taeyong sobbing into his boyfriends shoulder "m' so sorry yongie i'm just so frustrated" he whimpers

"I know puppy, I've got you" taeyong whispers rubbing the boys back hushing his sobs softly kissing and running his hands through jaehyun's hair "love you so much" "I love you too"

kisses being placed on a now shirtless jaehyun's neck who was now sitting in taeyong's lap with glossy eyes, tiny giggles leaving escaping lips "want you yongie" the said name whines "I want you too pup" taeyong growls lowly 

"fuck you'd look so pretty all fucked out on my cock right now" the brunette growls lowly.

the small and shaky boy starring down at him from his lap "you're so pretty little puppy" taeyong hummed softly pressing a kiss onto the tip of jaehyun's nose making the latter giggle softly and nuzzle his face into taeyong's neck

taeyong running his hands all over jaehyun's pale skin marking the fragile and flushed skin with small bruises "so pretty, yoonoh" taeyong breathes onto the other males shoulder making him whimper 

taeyong gripping the males hips tightly jaehyun knowing that there's going to be bruises left there 

"please!" the younger chokes out grabbing taeyong's arm, looking down at the male with pleading eyes "what is it pup" jaehyun sobs softly grumbling something inaudible "what was that?" the older questions

"want you now, please" "what do you want me to do to you sweets"

jaehyun stray quiet, he was too shy to say what exactly he wanted to taeyong.

"tell me, please baby" taeyong whispers calmly rubbing jaehyun's clothed waist

jaehyun breathes in sharply before purring out a quiet "fuck me please master, don't care what you do! finger me, anything just need you in me so bad" taeyong laughing at how eager the boy was, jaehyun practically jumping on the spot from how bad he wanted this, tears rolling down his face grinding down onto taeyong's crotch, a cute pout on his face 

taeyong pulling the small boy off of him than laying him down on the bed, growling whilst crawling on top of him, forcing his lips harshly onto jaehyun's lips

the smaller instantly kissing back needingly,  
taeyong grinding down onto jaehyun, turning the shirtless male into a squirming mess.

taeyong slowly unzipping and unbuttoning jaehyun's jeans, so slowly jaehyun almost wanted to cry he just wanted to be pleasured by his yongie.

once the jeans were off taeyong's eyes met with a pair of panties that had a cute little hello kitty print on them

"awh baby, I think I'm gonna have alot of fun with you" taeyong laughs, rubbing jaehyun's thigh softly.

"please yongie...."

taeyong pulling jaehyun up so that he's on his knees in taeyong's arms, pulling jaehyun's underwear down and patting the boys ass softly hence placing a kiss on jaehyun's lips with a smile "my pretty puppy" taeyong hums while rubbing his boyfriends hips and waist area.

jaehyun whimpering hence pulling on taeyong's shirt "off...." jaehyun purrs out 

taeyong just chuckling while pulling his own shirt off over his head, jaehyun starring at his body, taeyong had a very nice figure no one could lie it was drool worthy

"pup you're starring again" jaehyun's eyes shoot back up to the olders face again "sorry sorry sorry!!" jaehyun gasps "no baby it's okay I find it cute"

<3

"I'm gonna prep you now, okay puppy?" the dom says softly in a questioning manner to make sure that jaehyun actually wants it disregarding the fact that he was just begging non stop to get fucked into the mattress

"yes sir" jaehyun whines, hips being pulled up slightly as he was laying on his stomach, his face hurried into the pillows.

taeyong coated his fingers in lube, rubbing gently around jaehyun's hole, pushing one of the digits in slowly, jaehyun clenching around it slightly whining into the sheets, "is that okay" taeyong whispers bending over the boy and biting the shell of his ear softly, jaehyun our nodded eagerly awaiting for more, he took a second then a third.

the thee fingers working inside of him, rubbing his walls softly and curling up, "you're doing so good baby" the boy just moaned with a shaky whine "you're to good to me" jaehyun gasped.

taeyong pulled all three fingers out slowly just to assure himself he didn't hurt the younger, pouring some of the cool gel onto his cock, pushing his tip softly against the other males hole, as soon as taeyong pushed his tip in jaehyun let out a chocked sob "oh my god, master!" "hm puppy? are you good"

jaehyun agreed with a shaky yes, he let out a quiet puppy like yip which faded into a pathetic little moan, burrowing his face deeper into the pillows, taeyong grabbed the brunette by his chin and pulled his head to the side, meeting their lips, kissing him, neither of them were fighting for dominance it was just a soft and loving kiss to distract from taeyong pushing all the way in bottoming out 

the younger male moaning loudly into the kiss tears falling down his cheeks, taeyong pulled away and placed a gentle peck on the tip of jaehyun's nose before choking the boy from behind and throwing his head back into the pillows making the smaller whimper 

taeyong thrusting into the shy male, jaehyun couldn't keep still he was so squirmy taeyong honestly thought it was adorable "master... I wanna ride you" jaehyun chocked out trying to keep moans in as he spoke "you do do you?" taeyong teased to which jaehyun egarly nodded

taeyong pulled out of the now gaping hole, the older laying himself down and patting his lap, jaehyun crawling towards the dom, taeyong grabbed jaehyun's hips guiding him back onto his dick, the younger could feel the olders dick way deeper and burried inside him now

looking down at him tummy as he bounced in the dick he saw a little bump, jaehyun giggles resting his hand on his stomach "hyungie I feel you" he says "yeah?" taeyong asks audibly out of breath. 

"oh, hyungie I wanna... I'm" jaehyun started full on sobbing he was so close he just didn't think he couldn't finish on his own, taeyong knew jaehyun got to weak when he was like this he just needed some help, taeyong thrusting up meeting the youngers.  
"me too pup, hang in there okay"

jaehyun's head falling back onto taeyong's shoulder as he came, body trembling as taeyong continued thrusting up slowly, reaching his own high, cumming deep into the younger male "I love you hyung" he sniffles "I love you too darling" taeyong whispers while pulling out gently

<3 

the two got all cleaned up but jaehyun kept begging to cock warm taeyong when they went to sleep. only for taeyong to agree to wake up with a needy little jaehyun riding his coctaeyong had always had issues with trust and being very overprotective, yoonoh being a bit of a hoe for fun added to it all. taeyong was getting so fed up with his boyfriends behavior he wouldn't dare say anything though, or would he? that's not very clear at the moment but on the other side of things

jaehyun was currently at the mall with two of his close friends mark and johnny the three spending hours wlaking around the rather large mall checking out every single store they passed on the way buying a few things aswell before a woman with long black hair with bangs, a rather short skirt and a cropped sweater, stopped them specifically jaehyun inside of a bath works store

"um sir" she breathed out heavily "yes, what is it?" johnny asked "not you what the heck" she snarled before running her hand down jaehyun's chest "yes ma'am" jaehyun mumbles 

"why not spend this day with me instead of these two bitches maybe even spend all night with me too cutie" she giggles "wh- no thank you I have a boyfriend, I'm not interested sorry" jaehyun's cute face flushed a bright shade of red "but you'd be so much happier with me!?" she glares pushing jaehyun back into mark 

"what the fuck" johnny yelps "uncool man" he says flatly grabbing his best friends shoulder tightly "I won't just let you push my best friend after trying to make him sleep with you tho he obviously doesn't want to" johnny sneers at the lady.

the three decided to just leave after that because jaehyun got all twitchy the three dancing and singing along to random songs playing on the radio

the first dropped of was mark who was driven by jaehyun back to his small house, then next was johnny who just so happens to live in the same apartment as him and right across the hall 

"alright bye jae" the light haired male smiles petting jaehyun's head before sharing a wave with the said name "call me!" jaehyun squeaks "got you" johnny laughs

jaehyun unlocking the door to his flat, being greeted by the sweet scent of strawberries and cinnamon "yongie I'm home" jaehyun beams warmly, his boyfriend who was sitting on a stool at the kitchen island smiling softly snaking himself over to the latter, placing a gentle and loving kiss on jaehyun's lips "how was your day out"

jaehyun just sighs, which was enough for taeyong to know that something went wrong "oh, what happened, sweets" 

"a woman tried to get in my pants" he mumbles rubbing his face in his hands "oh... did she do anything angel" to which the latter shakes his head no "alright"

jaehyun kissing his boyfriend for a second time after returning home, running off to his and taeyong shared room soon after being followed by the said name

changing out of his clothes from earlier not even caring that taeyong was watching him change at this point, his fragile body being enveloped in one of taeyong's baggy hoodies and a pair of sweatpants, he curls up on his bed noticing that his phone was ringing, checking the name to make sure it was johnny jaehyun picked up at an instance

smiling warmly at the sound of his best friend speaking

jaehyun had been on a call with his close friend johnny for at least two hours now an slightly angry but mostly jealous(but wouldn't admit to being jealous) taeyong sat beside his cute boyfriend who was ignoring him blabbering over anything he tried to tell the latter 

the male had a dumb smile on his face as johnny made some stupid jokes

"is he home" johnny's deep and raspy voice asked from the other line to which jaehyun gulped and looked up at taeyong with frantic or paranoid eyes looking back at his phone screen he nodded slowly "ah fuck" johnny grumbled "why so blue" jaehyun pouted at his best friends upset response

"I wanted to fuck around with you but he just had to be with you" taeyong glanced at his boyfriend his face blank the smaller looking up at him his eyes tearing up at how mad  
taeyong looked, he's never really seen taeyong look so ready to slap the shit out of someone before

jaehyun whimpered pathetically taeyong and jaehyun still starring at each other "what the fuck do you mean you want to fuck around with MY boyfriend" taeyong scoffed forcing himself over to jaehyun, grabbing the boy and holding him close glaring daggers into johnny through the screen

"chill I didn't mean it like that! I have my own boyfriend you don't need to be so pressed jesus" taeyong scoffed and held jaehyun even tighter "you're my puppy isn't that right" taeyong mumbles his eyes he glossy as his boyfriend looked up at him "your puppy" jaehyun hesitantly hummed in agreement "good" taeyong whispers hanging up on johnny

taeyong pressing kisses on any skin that was shown on jaehyun's small body thighs and waist being rubbed slowly

suddenly jaehyun slapped the latter's hands away "wait I fucking hate you!" the said name squeaked "you don't care you never did your just so stupid and jealous you won't even let me talk to my best friend!" 

the outburst was random, tears filling the males eyes

taeyong couldn't handle the sight of the boy crying he grabbed his hands tightly "baby...that's not true, please don't cry. you're my everything I'm not always like that you know that johnny was just being a bit too touchy with you" "your my baby not his" taeyong hums placing a gentle kiss on his sobbing boyfriends temple

wiping the boys tears away. jaehyun practically threw himself into taeyong sobbing into his boyfriends shoulder "m' so sorry yongie i'm just so frustrated" he whimpers

"I know baby, I've got you" taeyong whispers rubbing the boys back hushing his sobs softly kissing and running his hands through jaehyun's hair "love you so much" "I love you too"

kisses being placed on a now shirtless jaehyun's neck who was now sitting in taeyong's lap with glossy eyes, tiny giggles leaving escaping lips "want you yongie" the said name whines "I want you too baby" taeyong growls lowly 

"fuck you'd look so pretty all fucked out on my cock right now" the brunette growls lowly.

the small and shaky boy starring down at him from his lap "you're so pretty little baby" taeyong hummed softly pressing a kiss onto the tip of jaehyun's nose making the latter giggle softly and nuzzle his face into taeyong's neck

taeyong running his hands all over jaehyun's pale skin marking the fragile and flushed skin with small bruises "so pretty, yoonoh" taeyong breathes onto the other males shoulder making him whimper 

taeyong gripping the males hips tightly jaehyun knowing that there's going to be bruises left there 

"please!" the younger chokes out grabbing taeyong's arm, looking down at the male with pleading eyes "what is it angel" jaehyun sobs softly grumbling something inaudible "what was that?" the older questions

"want you now, please" "what do you want me to do to you sweets"

jaehyun stray quiet, he was too shy 5o say what exactly he wanted to taeyong.

"tell me, baby" taeyong whispers calmly rubbing jaehyun's clothed waist

jaehyun breathes in sharply before purring out a quiet "fuck me please, don't care what you do! finger me, anything just need you in me so bad" taeyong laughing at how eager the boy was, jaehyun practically jumping on the spot from how bad he wanted this, tears rolling down his face grinding down onto taeyong's crotch, a cute pout on his face 

taeyong pulling the small boy off of him than laying him down on the bed, growling whilst crawling on top of him, forcing his lips harshly onto jaehyun's lips

the smaller instantly kissing back needingly,  
taeyong grinding down onto jaehyun, turning the shirtless male into a squirming mess.

taeyong slowly unzipping and unbuttoning jaehyun's jeans, so slowly jaehyun almost wanted to cry he just wanted to be pleasured by his yongie.

once the jeans were off taeyong's eyes met with a pair of panties that had a cute little hello kitty print on them

"awh baby, I think I'm gonna have alot of fun with you" taeyong laughs, rubbing jaehyun's thigh softly.

"please yongie...."

taeyong pulling jaehyun up so that he's on his knees in taeyong's arms, pulling jaehyun's underwear down and patting the boys ass softly hence placing a kiss on jaehyun's lips with a smile "my pretty puppy" taeyong hums while rubbing his boyfriends hips and waist area.

jaehyun whimpering hence pulling on taeyong's shirt "off...." jaehyun purrs out 

taeyong just chuckling while pulling his own shirt off over his head, jaehyun starring at his body, taeyong had a very nice figure no one could lie it was drool worthy

"pup you're starring again" jaehyun's eyes shoot back up to the olders face again "sorry sorry sorry!!" jaehyun gasps "no baby it's okay I find it cute"

<3

"I'm gonna prep you now, okay baby?" the dom says softly in a questioning manner to make sure that jaehyun actually wants it disregarding the fact that he was just begging non stop to get fucked into the mattress

"yes sir" jaehyun whines, hips being pulled up slightly as he was laying on his stomach, his face hurried into the pillows.

taeyong coated his fingers in lube, rubbing gently around jaehyun's hole, pushing one of the digits in slowly, jaehyun clenching around it slightly whining into the sheets, "is that okay" taeyong whispers bending over the boy and biting the shell of his ear softly, jaehyun our nodded eagerly awaiting for more, he took a second then a third.

the thee fingers working inside of him, rubbing his walls softly and curling up, "you're doing so good baby" the boy just moaned with a shaky whine "you're to good to me" jaehyun gasped.

taeyong pulled all three fingers out slowly just to assure himself he didn't hurt the younger, pouring some of the cool gel onto his cock, pushing his tip softly against the other males hole, as soon as taeyong pushed his tip in jaehyun let out a chocked sob "oh my god, master!" "hm puppy? are you good"

jaehyun agreed with a shaky yes, he let out a quiet puppy like yip which faded into a pathetic little moan, burrowing his face deeper into the pillows, taeyong grabbed the brunette by his chin and pulled his head to the side, meeting their lips, kissing him, neither of them were fighting for dominance it was just a soft and loving kiss to distract from taeyong pushing all the way in bottoming out 

the younger male moaning loudly into the kiss tears falling down his cheeks, taeyong pulled away and placed a gentle peck on the tip of jaehyun's nose before choking the boy from behind and throwing his head back into the pillows making the smaller whimper 

taeyong thrusting into the shy male, jaehyun couldn't keep still he was so squirmy taeyong honestly thought it was adorable "master... I wanna ride you" jaehyun chocked out trying to keep moans in as he spoke "you do do you?" taeyong teased to which jaehyun early nodded

taeyong pulled out of the now gaping hole, the older sitting himself down and patting his lap, jaehyun crawling towards the dom, taeyong grabbed jaehyun's hips guiding him back onto his dick, the younger could feel the olders dick way deeper and burried inside him now

looking down at him tummy as he bounced in the dick he saw a little bump, jaehyun giggles resting his hand on his stomach "hyungie I feel you" he says "yeah?" taeyong asks audibly out of breath. 

"oh, hyungie I wanna... I'm" jaehyun started full on sobbing he was so close he just didn't think he couldn't finish on his own, taeyong knew jaehyun got to weak when he was like this he just needed some help, taeyong thrusting up meeting the youngers.  
"me too pup, hang in there okay"

jaehyun's head falling back onto taeyong's shoulder as he came, body trembling as taeyong continued thrusting up slowly, reaching his own high, cumming deep into the younger male "I love you hyung" he sniffles "I love you too darling" taeyong whispers while pulling out gently

<3 

the two got all cleaned up but jaehyun kept begging to cock warm taeyong when they went to sleep. only for taeyong to agree to wake up with a needy little jaehyun riding his cock.


End file.
